


American Ninja Warrior

by silver_drip



Category: American Ninja Warrior (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki made a bet with Thor, and now the object of his infatuation was temptingly close.





	American Ninja Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a lil frostiorn~

“Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior!” It was the third time Loki had heard it in person. Yet he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the announcer, Tony Stark, three time Super Bowl winner and Loki’s long term crush. He hadn’t even spoken to him, but… 

Unfortunately, Thor had somehow gleaned that Loki liked him some months ago. He kept elbowing him and giving him knowing looks. 

“We’ll be starting tonight with a pair of brothers who are, yes you’re hearing it right, gods among men!” the second announcer, Janet van Dyne went on. Loki held back a groan. He still cursed his parents for giving them such grandiose names. “They hail from Washington state and aren’t afraid to show their stuff!” Janet gestured to the big screen. 

Loki held back a cringe at the introduction video. Of course it mostly focused on Thor and his rugby career. 

Loki frowned. They just had to use the scene of him in a unitard. He was far from ashamed about the standard wear, but could almost sense all the judgement from the masses. He knew how often ballerinos were made fun of. Hell, Thor still made fun of him despite admitting he couldn’t do half the things Loki could. 

“Remember our bet, Loki,” Thor said before going to the starting line. 

Light pink dusted Loki’s face. Drunk!Loki made horrible decisions. They had been watching last season’s American Ninja Warrior and he’d been mooning over Tony. They’d done a close up of Tony’s Super Bowl rings, showing off his fingers, thick and long, nicely tanned, and Loki could almost feel the calluses. So yes, Loki did have a bit of a hand fetish. 

Thor noticed, and with the little finesse he had (coupled with Loki’s lowered inhibition), he got Loki to promise to ask Tony out if they ever met. It had seemed so unlikely, such a safe bet, that Loki took it. 

Then Thor signed them up for qualifyings without Loki’s permission. He told Loki that the TV crew was from their local news station doing stories on athletic families. Then he drove them down to California on the promise of seeing one of Loki’s favorite operas… And now Loki was contemplating. How he’d been so blind to Thor’s scheming was baffling. He had an inkling that Frigga was involved. 

At least he knew Tony dated men. 

Loki wanted to back out, to shout at Thor, but he was already in the show and didn’t want to seem like a coward. The only saving grace was that the main announcers never came down from their box seats, leaving Carol Danvers, a famous MMA fighter to talk to them instead. 

It didn’t help that he was dressed in his ratty gym clothes, his ‘Say hey if your gay!’ shirt, and compression shorts. At least he’d bothered to braid back his long hair before going out. 

Loki sighed. He should have never trusted Thor. 

His idiot brother started riling up the crowd in his usual over-enthusiastic way. 

He started off smoothly, somewhat graceful despite his bulky build. Loki let the buzz of the crowd take over as he watched, trying to figure out the best way to tackle each obstacle. He was just grateful that his usual gym had a ninja course. 

But it was on the fifth course that Thor lost his grip and met the water. He came up cheering and shaking out his ‘golden mane’, as Thor insisted on calling it. The crowd went wild. 

Now it was Loki’s turn. After they reset the course he went to the start line. 

“Representin’ the LGTB+ community is Loki Borson!” Tony announced, making Loki even more nervous. “This native of Washington and primo ballerino of Gold Ballet Company is a hard act to follow. He’s starred in everything from the Nutcracker to The Rite of Spring! Will he pirouette into our hearts and to the next stage?” 

He tucked a stray lock behind his ear before the starting bell went off. He took on the quad steps, springing through them easily. The next three obstacles presented their own problems, but hearing Tony’s encouragement was a god-send. Loki had to stop himself from blushing and looking at Tony. 

He came to the fifth obstacle, the Salmon Ladder, the one where Thor had fallen. 

Thankfully, according to one of the gym rats Thor hung out with, Clint, Loki had ‘mad ups’. From there came the Devil Steps. If the ladder hadn’t taken out Thor, he wouldn’t have made it one step into this obstacle. It was all about finger strength. Loki was suddenly grateful for Natasha, the Prima Ballerina in their company, and their competition to do the most hand-stand push-ups using just their fingers. 

His shirt was sticking to his chest and arms were burning. His fingers were practically numb as he dismounted. 

“He has the grace of an angel and the arms of a god!” Tony continued, his voice mingling with the crowd’s cheering. A new self-confidence bloomed in his chest as he approached the two Warped Walls side by side. He could either go for the fourteen foot one or the seventeen foot wall. 

He chose the taller of the two. 

With a smooth gate he scaled it, feeling like he was flying. At the top of the wall he grabbed the small ridge, but he didn’t lift himself up. Instead, he let one hand go, turned around on the wall, blew a kiss to Tony, before hoisting his feet up and over his head and onto the platform. 

The crowd was deafening. Their cheering took away all his fatigue. It felt like only a second later he was hitting the finishing buzzer. He pirouette on stage before realizing he was acting like Thor. 

He blushed while getting off stage. He was engulfed in one of Thor’s bone-crushing hugs. He lifted Loki off the ground, practically shouting in his ear. Cameras were zooming in on them and he could barely hear what Janet was saying from the announcer box. 

Then Loki froze, because of instead Carol who usually did the interview after a contestant competed, Tony was there. 

“I just have to talk to this newest ninja, folks!” Tony said with a smile. 

Loki felt faint. He’d never gone back on a bet before, but to ask him out on live TV… 

Tony walked to his side, the cameras following him. “How does it feel to beat the current record by over 30 seconds, Loki?” 

He glanced to the big screen, showing his time. In the background was a loop of him scaling the Warp Wall and blowing a kiss. Why had he done that? He’d never hear the end of it. 

Tony’s warm hand on his lower back jolted him out of his daze. He was so close he could see the honey undertones in Tony’s eyes. It made him nearly lose his breath. “It feels unbelievable.” 

“You’ve set the bar high, Loki, and as part of the LGBQ+ community I have to thank you for representing us so well.”

Loki’s mouth went dry. What better opening was there? 

He blurted it out before he could stop himself. “Would you go on a date with me?” 

Tony was startled into silence, his eyebrows going up and mouth gaping—but there was no disgust in his eyes or annoyance. He grinned devilishly, nearly melting Loki. “Tell you what, tall, dark, and handsome, you win at the finals and I’ll not only go on one date with you, I’ll go on _ three _.” 

The crowd was deafening and Loki could only blush. 

*

It took a lot of training and pep-talks, but Loki did win. He and Tony not only went on three dates, they went on so many more they lost track. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was 100% inspired by this [gif](https://www.gif-vif.com/Now-thats-a-ninja/)


End file.
